Randy's Arty Beanie
by RandallBeast19
Summary: It's snowing at MU, and Randy and Art make the most of the day off by having some fun, of course. Art's also got a fun way to keep Randy's head warm when they're out in the snow, along with plenty of hug and snuggle action between the two monster chums. After returning home, Randy decides to show something very special with his best friend, showing Art something dear to his heart.


**Let's bring in the cold and cuddly together in this one! And tell me what's better than enjoying the cold? It's getting to see Randy and Art cuddling together, both of them cute as all heck! Let's show the ultimate cute moment between Randall and Art!**

* * *

**~Randy's Arty Beanie~**

No classes today, it's a snow day. It meant all the monster students could kick back and enjoy a day off from all the work and scaring going on, it was a much needed break for those that are big academic monsters that were studying so much, their brains felt like powerful processing computers and in need of continent-sized ice packs for those throbbing headaches.

At house Oozma Kappa, the OKs are making the most of the snow day, with Ms Squibbles and Don heading out to ice skate on the frozen lake, Terri and Terry and Scott heading out to grab some hot cocoa, and Mike's of course, studying for an upcoming exam, making the most out of the day off to keep his brain going at one hundred percent. However, two OK brothers had other plans and decided to make the most out of the snow day by having fun on a more active level and out in the cold.

Even though he's cold-blooded, Randall had to admit he's pretty excited to go out and scamper in the snow with Art, whom convinced him to play around with plenty of hugs and lots of affectionate snuggles, along with a very sweet kiss to his snout. He couldn't remember what happened afterward, he just remembered the blissful feeling of Art's soft, beautiful fur wrapped around him in such a warming and beautiful embrace, the arch-shaped monster giving him such a loving look as they snuggled.

"Looking really cute, Randy! Super cute and very cuddly too!" giggled Art, laughing as he admires Randall's cute appearance, finding his nerdy lizard pal even more adorable than normal. "I'd snuggle you in that! I would hug your head and never let go!"

Along with his glasses, Randall's wearing a purple turtleneck and rubber boots, his yellow and red striped scarf, some plush mittens on his scaly hands, three colorful socks covering his fronds and one more on the tip of his tail. Just about anything Randall wore added onto his already adorable appearance, it made him perhaps the most cuddly monster on campus and the perfect snuggle buddy, though he's Art's snuggle buddy.

Laughing, Art plants a kiss on Randall's cheek, causing his scales to turn a bright pink. Art giggled and leaped at his lizard buddy, embracing him with both his furry arms and legs, laughing and giggling as Randall snugly wraps all four of his arms tightly around his New Age Philosophy major chum, nuzzling Art's face and purring contently. Never in a million years, did he think he'd be this happy being accepted and loved by so many.

"Pink looks real cute on you, Randy! You look just as cuddly as those urchins! I just gotta touch you!" laughed Art, nuzzling Randall's face some more, as he felt the hug tightening even further. "Aw, yeah! I love getting close to the action!"

"Art, you're gonna make me blush all colors of the rainbow if you keep talking to me like that!" complained Randall, getting so flustered and flattered at the adorable bond he's sharing with his best friend, loving Art all the more as they hugged and snuggled together. "Besides, if you wanna get me warmed up, snuggle me with your fur, not with your words!"

Smirking and leaping from Randall's embrace, Art twiddles his furry fingers together and puts them up like he's gonna meditate. He went to the coat rack, grabbing his green mittens and booties, along with a snug little elf-like hat. He then jumps onto an ottoman and laughs, clapping his booties together and smirking playfully at Randall, who chuckled and grinned at his oddball chum's antics, finding Art's personality to perhaps be the most adorable aspect of him, besides his soft and cuddly appearance and feel.

"Actions speak louder than words, but I love you and wanna show you just how much I care for you!" laughed Art, jumping from the ottoman and taking Randall's hand, beaming at him happily and seeing Randall's eyes sparkle as they gazed at one another.

"I love you too, Art. But you're gonna make me turn pink forever if this continues, I'm trying to become a Scarer, not a cuddly monster that gives cuddles." remarked Randall, gently squeezing Art's furry hand affectionately and blushing even more bright pink.

"Being cuddly can also be scary." smirked Art, laughing and pointing to himself as his smirk grew wide. "Look how cute and cuddly I am! I really can scare too, especially because I'm a little crazy too! Crazy and cuddly makes for a nice action-packed monster combo!"

Is it even possible for things to get any better? Randall's just always had a smile on his face, his friendship with Art and welcoming into Oozma Kappa filled him with a special kind of happiness that melted his heart, leaving him teary eyed when he thought about just how good his life is getting, he's got friends and he's accepted and welcome with them, with Art loving on him the most and giving him the most affection he's ever received in his life.

Suddenly, Art grinned and laughed and leaps at Randall, jumping onto his scaly head and wrapping his furry legs snugly around him, affectionately holding him and letting his fur warm him. It looked as though Randall's wearing a large purple striped beanie on his head, it felt so warming and comfortable, as he smiled up at Art, who smiled back at him and snuggles his head cutely.

"Those socks on your fronds are cute, but they don't keep you warm enough on top!" grinned Art, as Randall made his way to the door and steps out into the snow with his adorable fur hat on. "And besides, I'll keep you much warmer just sitting up here, Randy!"

"The monsters are gonna think I'm some eccentric grandma with you on my head like a giant fur hat." giggled Randall, stroking Art's fur and rubbing one of his furry hands cutely.

"Grandmas don't have cute New Age Philosophy majors for best friends, nor are they as cute as you are, even if the cookies are nice." remarked Art, giggling as Randall playfully squeezes his furry hands cutely, taking a walk through the snow, with Art keeping him nice and warm.

Randall could only imagine the looks he's getting from passing monsters seeing him wearing a laughing and crazy fur hat. Art acting as his beanie sure felt cozy, he loved the feeling of Art resting atop his head, it felt so amazing being snuggled and hugged like this, he never wanted it to end. Considering how grabby Art can be when it came to hug action, Randall was sure the chances of him letting go were pretty unlikely.

"Have I ever told you that you're so fluffy and cuddly, Art? Have I told you just how warm your fur feels?" purred Randall, smiling as Art laughs and keeps him warmly snuggled, tightening the hug on him and keeping him close. "So flurry, so cuddly and lovable! You really are the ultimate hug monster!"

"If only the challenge in the Scare Games was me gonna touch you instead of the urchins, I would cuddle you and never let go!" giggled Art, relaxing on Randall's head and enjoying all the cute talk both are having. "And I love giving hugs and getting hugs! Excited to hug you, get hugs from you and snuggle with you!"

The dream journal was gonna get a few real cute chapters of some of the softest and warmest dreams imaginable, with Art fondly remembering a trip to the dentist where Randall had too much anesthesia and ended up becoming a pretty clingy and affectionate hungry lizard monster, hugging him and saying just how cuddly and fluffy his fur felt, acting so drunkenly cute under the effects of the drug.

"You know, even though it's freezing out here, I don't even feel cold because I've got you on my head." replied Randall, purring softly and sticking his forked tongue out, catching snowflakes on his tongue.

"Piping hot cocoa, chicken soup, and warm slippers while in front of a fireplace can only keep you so warm, but I'm even warmer than all those combined and love you so much more too!" laughed Art, stroking Randall's cheek and rubbing his chin, earning a happy purr from his lizard monster buddy.

"Not to mention, Art, you're much softer too and that fur just fills me with all kinds of comfort and positive feelings." replied Randall, purring loudly and letting out a happy growl, wagging his tail and basking in the affectionate moment with Art.

Taking a moment, Art leaped from Randall's head and pressed himself against his lizard monster chum, allowing Randall to lean against him, purring even louder as the feel of his soft, beautiful fur warming him up even more. Savoring the moment, Randall grasped Art's fur and ran his fingers through it, smiling as Art wiggles around and giggles at the affectionate touch.

"Come on, let's go to my favorite sewer and enjoy the peace time there!" grinned Art, taking Randall's hand and leading him towards his favorite sewer, hearing his best friend chuckling at how Art's got a thing for the sewers.

Reaching the sewer, the water had frozen over due to the freezing temperatures and recent snowfall made it shimmer in sparkly cold. They saw their reflections in the ice, with Art laughing and making a few silly faces, sitting beside Randall as they cuddled up together on a small bench, basking in the warmth and also just having an excuse to cuddle because they wanna cuddle.

"You were right about getting me to come out, Art. It feels so nice getting to enjoy a snow day with you." sighed Randall, wrapping his tail affectionately around Art's left leg and snuggling him even more, the cute look on Art's face melting his heart.

"A little cold along with having a warming and happy New Age Philosophy major even makes my Randy all giddy and happy. I think for tonight, we cuddle on the couch and snuggle in bed together, with plenty of warm hugs to go around!" giggled Art, wrapping his arm around Randall's waist and pulling him even closer. "And here comes three hugs and a snuggle just because I wanna hug and snuggle you!"

Beyond happy with himself and feeling love for Art, Randall's happily holding out all four of his arms for the hug invitation. Eagerly taking it and laughing, tackling Randall to the snowy ground and wrapping his furry arms snugly around the blushing lizard monster's neck. The feel of the arch-shaped monster wrapped around his neck made Randall purr contently, basking in the feeling of being loved and happy.

"That's one hug! Here comes hug number two!" laughed Art, wrapping his furry legs snugly around Randall and tightening the hug even more. "Two hugs down, one more to go and I'm gonna love giving you a third hug!"

"Why stop at three hugs? Can't we just hug all day and night, even during study time?" blushed Randall, snuggling as close as could to Art, before pouting as Art pulled away from the hug and smirked at him. "Aw, come on, Art, it was just getting warm too!"

"Now don't get all whiny on me, Randy! Hugs are too special to waste and hug number three will make number two look lame!" happily exclaimed Art, a little too enthusiastically and nodding cutely. "Hug number three and it's real warm!"

Rolling up into a furry ball of cuteness, Art rolls him a good distance away from Randall. Then, he breaks out sprinting and laughing, taking his leap of faith at Randall, who gasped and extended his arms out to catch his crazy furry monster buddy. Art tackled him and both of them slid along the icy ground, with Art sighing and cupping Randall's face, cuddling him and hugging him close.

"That's hug number three and here's the snuggle too!" smiled Art, snuggling Randall's face and wiggling his snout cutely, giggling at the cute bright pink color Randall took on and the cuteness overload of his appearance overwhelming his best friend with how cute he is.

"The softness of your fur makes it so tempting to fall asleep on you and I'd really be hugging you close while sleeping." purred Randall, hugging him even tighter and patting Art on his furry back, ruffling his beautiful fur atop his head and making him giggle more. "All I wanna do is stay here with you."

Art's heart fluttered with happiness, he felt like he was gonna explode from how happy he is and the love both he and Randall are sharing. It was so overwhelming, yet so beautiful at the same time, it was such a monstrous and insane odd bond of friendship that's progressing rapidly. Both held one another, smiling as they snuggled and nuzzled each other cutely.

"My bed's much more comfortable than laying out in here in the snow. Yeah, my sewer's nice, but my bed and you together make things so perfect." remarked Art, laughing and getting back on his furry feet. "Come on, let's grab us some hot cocoa! And then, let's have even more hugs!"

"You and those hugs you give always make me happy, I can't get enough of your hugs!" laughed Randall, getting back on his feet and pointing to his head. "Now get back to being my cuddly and cute beanie again!"

Laughing, Art wasted no time and jumped onto Randall's head, becoming his beanie again. They saw their reflection in the frozen water, laughing at how cute and silly they looked, with Art using his furry legs to give his lizard monster pal a makeshift pair of cute earmuffs to wear. They both whistled a cute tune, taking their leave of the sewers and walking towards the campus coffee shop for some hot cocoa.

"I'll always be your special beanie that lives with you, laughs with you...cries with you." said Art, frowning at the last part, before beaming back up again. "But the only crying we'll be doing is crying of joy and plenty of friendship and love to go around!"

Yeah. Randall cried everything out into Art's embrace when they first met, getting the most amazing comfort and care in the arms of the weird and oddball monster whom he's grown to love over these few months, becoming beyond inseparable and loving Art with all his heart and soul.

"I might just need to bake you something really special when the weather gets cleared up. I thinking perhaps some honey buns, or even some sweet cinnamon rolls!" pondered Randall, thinking of multiple sweet confectionery treats for his New Age Philosophy major buddy.

Randall remembered when Art tried his own hand at baking and failing, though he appreciated the effort and loves him anyway. Art attempted to bake a chocolate cake, though it ended with the oven erupting black smoke and some fun with a fire extinguisher, with the kitchen a mess. He gave Art a hug for the effort and the cute gesture, reminding him that he shouldn't try cooking if he can't, especially when ovens are fire hazards.

"Aw, really? Your baking skills are so sweet and your treats even sweeter! I wish I could've made you a cake and not had the fire department come by!" chuckled Art, blushing a little from his embarrassing baking disaster.

"Like I said, you shouldn't cook if you can't." replied Randall, hugging Art tightly and snuggling him close, purring softly and kissing him on his furry cheek. "But I love you for trying and you did good for your first time cooking."

Who was the New Age Philosophy major here? Art's the one doing the loving on Randall, but it seems Randy's learned some from the cute arch-shaped monster he adores. Both of them held each other, and snuggled together some more, laughing as Art kisses his snout and holding him close. It didn't matter, they share laughter and cries and will always have each other.

The feeling of Art loving him brought something out in Randall. His purple scales quickly changed to match Art's colors, showing just how artful Randall's becoming with his favorite New Age Philosophy major, loving him more and more with each passing second.

"Aw, you're becoming just as artful as me, Randy! I'm excited to hug you, snuggle with you, and act all crazy and trash the library together!" smirked Art, snuggling Randall close and scratching him under his chin as he let out another happy purr. "It's no wonder why you're the cutest OK in the house!"

Randall's happy to be the cutest OK, even though Art's more deserving of that honor because he's perhaps the most cuddly looking monster ever. If it were a cuteness contest, Randall and Art would make everyone at MU awe at how cute and cuddly both of them are becoming, with them getting together to become the cutest pair on campus and have the best snuggle action around.

"Aw, Art, come on, I'm gonna be blushing for days with your praise going through my head!" Randall laughed, blushing an even brighter pink through his scales, feeling his body heating up as he pulled his scarf back a little bit while nervously chuckling.

"A cute monster like you deserves nothing but praise, and of course, plenty of hug action!" smiled Art, keeping Randall's head embraced in his furry arms, sighing as he cuddled him like he did those urchins. "I love you, Randy, you're the best!"

Where has Art been his whole life? He couldn't get enough of the cuddly arch-shaped furry monster, yearning to snuggle with him each chance he got! He remembered the time they were late for class, and spent most of the day in the house snuggling together, getting a not so pleasant lecture from Dean Hardscrabble on how snuggling too much can be troublesome, through to Art, the more snuggling, the better.

Plus, hearing those three special words always gave Randall a major confidence boost, Art's his biggest supporter and the most caring yet odd monster on campus, doing everything he could to make Randall happy, even though it often resulted in snuggle sessions that lasted much longer than needed to and multiple sleepovers, which almost got to the point where Randall and Art decided to share a bed just to keep their snuggle action going.

"I love you too, Art. No, you're the best and by far, the cutest and most amazing cuddly monster." tearfully said Randall, wiping joyful tears from his eyes, blowing his snout on a tissue that Art handed him.

"Where'd you get this tissue?" asked Randall, sniffling and blowing his snout.

"I brought a box just in case we end up crying in joy, or laugh ourselves to tears! The aloe in the tissue also keeps the skin from getting irritated too!" grinned Art, letting Randall finish blowing his snout out. "You're my best friend, we laugh and cry together! Not just my best friend, part of the family and always my OK brother for life!"

Randall just started crying in joy. Art always knew what to say, he knew how to go into the lizard monster's heart and unleash the floodgates on his emotions, filling him with joy and happiness. His bond with Mike was nothing like this one, he and Art were connected to one another at the heart. It was more than friendship, it was something beautiful.

"Art, no matter what happens, we'll always stay together and you'll be my best friend forever." sniffled Randall, hugging Art even tighter and wiping the joyful tears from his eyes. "I love you from the bottom of my heart and will keep loving you till the end of time, Art. You're my favorite monster chum."

Getting off from Randall's head, Art hugged him for over a minute long, keeping them warmly snuggled together. They hugged and snuggled together, with Randall's tail wagging excitedly, kissing Art on his furry head, seeing his favorite arch-shaped monster blushing and giggling happily, closing his eyes and snuggling close to Randall's chest, hearing his best friend's gentle heartbeat and relaxing into the embrace.

Deciding to keep Art snuggled close to him, Randall arrived back at campus with Art snugly wrapped around him, entering the cafe. He got a few looks from other monsters because of the overly affectionate monster hugging him, though he smiled and confidently walked through the cafe, keeping Art warmly snuggled against him, ruffling his fur on his head and snuggling him like he's a stuffed animal in his arms, with some monsters girls awing at the cute sight going on between the OK brothers.

"Looks like we've got a fan club of awing monsters too overwhelmed by how cute we are!" laughed Art, snuggling even closer to Randall and basking in the loving warmth of the embrace, kissing Randall's snout once more. "And the pink color change is just too cute!"

Thankfully, Randall kept from changing himself to pink, though it took some tremendous effort to keep from doing so. He laughed and playfully smirked at Art, stroking his fur as he got them two piping hot cups of hot chocolate, with extra chocolate, whipped cream, and marshmallows. He handed Art his drink and left the cafe with his best friend laughing and sipping his hot chocolate cutely.

"Aw, Randy, you could've knocked them all out with how cute you are by turning pink!" giggled Art, staying close to Randall and nuzzling him affectionately.

"I don't think having my scales turn pink would give that reaction. Besides, my scales turning pink is a private moment and one reserved for my lovable buddy." replied Randall, taking a sip from his drink and laughing. "Plus, only the most cuddly monster on campus should see me pink."

In response to this, Art snuggled Randall's head so cutely, stroking the tips of his best friend's fronds, savoring the happy purr Randall let out. He held onto him tighter, and used both his furry arms and legs to embrace Randall in such a warming embrace, keeping him warm from the cold in the best way possible. It was like resting on the softest pillow and having the warmest blanket wrapped around him.

"Aw, I'm so flattered and love you even more, Randy! We're gonna have some really fun snuggle action tonight!" laughed Art, smirking playfully as he drinks his hot chocolate. "And wow, this sure does taste real yummy! It'll go good with those cupcakes of yours!"

"You love just about anything I bake, Art. I could bake a pie and you'd tackle me to the floor with one of your hugs." remarked Randall, laughing as he takes a sip from his hot chocolate.

"Can you really blame me? We've got the best baker on campus and the cutest monster in house OK!" enthusiastically screamed Art, snuggling him some more and hugging him even tighter. "I'm the oddball and you're the cutie! We make a cute yet crazy pair!"

The walk through the snow had become sorta like another spiritual chat and cute adventure for the two lovable monsters. Art's above other monsters when it comes to studying the behavior of monsters and his mastery of understanding the emotions of those that are troubled or in need of someone to care for them. It was an emotional roller coaster for Randall and Art ended up saving him, loving him and becoming the monster he's always needed in his life.

Coming up to the OK house, Randall and Art headed up the stairs and ran inside to cuddle some more, finding the house empty. Perfect. Art laughed and jumped off Randall's head, taking the three socks that covered his fronds off in the process. Laughing some more, Art tied the socks together and spun them around, throwing the sock bundle into a laundry hamper.

"Even back at the house, you're still full of boundless energy and playful as all heck, aren't you?" laughed Randall, removing his scarf and kicking off his boots, as well as pulling the last sock off his tail.

"It's good to show off excitement and be as hyper as a monster kid strung out on sugar!" remarked Art, removing his own snow attire and throwing it into the laundry hamper, as he hugged Randall once more. "And besides, I got a buddy who makes me even happier!"

The constant flattery and love Art showed never ceased to amaze and touch Randall. If he spent the rest of his life with Art, things would be a nonstop exciting adventure for the two monsters, with Art making sure to keep both of them ready for any kind of action, especially when it comes to the hugging and snuggle action he adores. Randall wouldn't be surprised if Art asks to be carried around in the future, the affectionate contact between them was addicting.

"Home, sweet, home! More time to laugh and cry with you, but best of all, more time to snuggle with you!" giggled Art, snuggling into Randall's loving embrace and melting into his loving arms, burying his face into the purple lizard monster's scaly chest.

With nobody home, it was time for a little more cute fun besides snuggling. Randall remembered Mike having his stuffed monster bear aptly named Little Mikey, his cyclops pal's beloved childhood companion. He also had something that he brought with him to college from his childhood, his precious navy blue star blanket, a plush blanket he's had ever since his older sister gave it to him. He always brought it with him wherever he went, keeping it well hidden.

Randall knew Art would never make fun of him for having his childhood blanket, though he'd be the first monster to know about his treasured keepsake. He smiled warmly at Art and nuzzled his face sweetly, laughing as Art nuzzles back and hugs him even more warmly.

"Art, since we're alone, let's head up to our room. Plus, there's something in there I'd like to show you." replied Randall, blushing as he reached the last part of his sentence, with Art affectionately squeezing one of his hands.

"You got a secret? I know you're part of the CDA and have a pair of cool looking sunglasses in your dresser!" dumbly replied Art, acting very goofy and silly, knowing that wasn't what Randall had up there. It was good for a laugh though.

"Me? Part of the CDA? You really are getting pretty crazy, you know?" remarked Randall, finding Art's response to be pretty humorous and silly, though it was fun getting to humor his arch-shaped buddy. "Nope. Just follow me up and I'll show you."

Taking Art's furry hand, Randall leads him up the stairs and reaching the shared bedroom they slept in. It was a full bed, suitable for two cuddly monsters that love to snuggle and cuddle in such a soft, cozy bed. They entered the bedroom, and Art leaped onto the bed, laughing and twiddling his thumbs around in curiosity, seeing Randall rummaging around for something underneath the bed.

"Ah... Yes, I got it!" smiled Randall, pulling out his beloved navy blue star blanket from underneath the bed. "Art, I'd like you to meet my beloved star blanket. I've had it since I was a little lizard boy."

"Aw, you've got you a Little Mikey too like Mike's got! That's so adorable and cool!" smiled Art, wiping a tear from his eye and looking at the blanket clutched tightly in Randall's hands. "Can I touch it? I won't ever do anything to mess it up, Randy."

Hugging his blanket close, Randall looked at it and back at Art. Only his parents and sister got to touch his blanket, he never let anyone else get near it and fiercely protected it, hissing at times when he felt a threat would come to it. But he trusted Art completely and knowing that the arch-shaped monster would consider the blanket like it was a sacred treasure, which it was to Randall.

"Yes, you can touch it, Art." whispered Randall, walking over to the bed and sitting beside Art, with the blanket resting in his lap. "Please be careful though."

Nodding, Art reached out and placed his furry hands on the blanket, feeling the plushness of it and smiling warmly at Randall. It felt so soft, it was like he touching the softest fabric ever woven together and it was knitted with such potent love sewn into the threads, along with the fact it smelled so strongly of Randall, it made him shudder as he sighed happily. He placed one of his hands on Randall's hand and the other on the blanket.

"Randall, it's just as beautiful as you! It's more precious than all the Scream Canisters in Monstropolis and more beautiful than the greatest treasure ever!" excitedly yelled Art, laughing and sniffing the blanket, shuddering as he smiled warmly at his lizard monster buddy. "And it's so warm, soft, plush, and so Randy! I love it!"

Feeling perhaps the most flattered and touched by Art yet, Randall pulled Art into such a heartfelt embrace, before laying the blanket down on the bed, resting on top of it with Art cuddled up close to him. Both laughing and snuggling close to each other, Art was in such a blissful state, snuggled by Randall and getting to share his best friend's most prized possession with him was almost too much for him.

"This is for you and only you, Art. I love you." whispered Randall, ruffing the top of Art's furry head and pulling him closer. "We can share it as we bask in our hugs and snuggles."

"I love you too, Randy. But I think we could have ourselves a nap on this, it's so amazing!" cutely cooed Art, yawning cutely and cuddling close to Randall. "This is like sleeping on a cloud and I wanna be as close to you as possible right now!"

Cuddling closer, Randall and Art both closed their eyes and snuggled up to each other, letting their shared warmth and the beautiful comfort of the blanket slowly drift them off to sleep. It took only a few minutes for Art to peacefully fall asleep, cuddled up against Randall's scaly chest. Kissing Art on his furry head, Randall smiled and held him close, snuggling him closer as he too fell into a peaceful slumber.

**The end.**

* * *

**I believe this is my cutest Randy and Art story yet, eh? I'm quite proud of this one, especially because I really took the fluff to the next level, along with showing how cute how cute Randy and Art are together, they make such a cute pair of adorable monsters! And since I've got your attention, I'll tell you about my feelings towards Randall.**

**I love him. He was such a great villain in MI, just hated his final fate at the end. MU's where I really grew to love Randall, especially developing my sympathy towards him. First of all, Randall in MU is absolutely adorable, he's one of the cutest monsters in the film, he looks so cuddly and lovable that you just wanna hug him and never let go. He's that cute and cuddly! Plus, those purple glasses suit him so well, he's the perfect little dork and you can't help but fall in love with the cute cupcake baking lizard monster. In my monster persona, I just wanna hug Randall and snuggle up to his scaly chest, letting my fur warm him and giggling as he hugs back and nuzzles me. I'd be fiercely loyal and protective over Randall, using my tongue and multiple arms to fight Johnny and then using my Beast form to send him into the ground should he try to upset Randall. I'd be his best friend and lover a million times over, spending my time loving him, hanging out with him, comforting him when he needs it, and just sticking by him throughout it all. I'd kiss Randall every day, keeping him in a warm hug and always being there for him when he needs it and letting him know I'll always love him. Like when Randall got humiliated at the party, I'd be at the dorm with him, hugging and comforting him, keeping him close and using my clone goop to give Randall a new pair of glasses. I'd spend the whole night comforting him, promising to always be his friend forever and ever. I hated what happened to him in MU, he deserved better. I wish he stayed with Mike and joined Oozma Kappa. And when I found out about Rex, I just couldn't resist writing some stories about them because it's so cute the concept of Randall having such a bouncy and adorable little nephew. Now for my feelings on Art, that's another story for another time. ;) Anyway, hope you enjoyed my latest fluff, and this is BeastlyBat93, signing off!**


End file.
